The Aquarian Journey
by RavenBlack1399
Summary: A story that I wrote in my myths class adds a twist to the green mythology. Join Luna and her lover Kimi as they face Zeus to regain the kingdom


una sat by the river waiting for her girlfriend Kimi. She said she had something important to tell her. Luna looked up and saw Kimi coming towards her and she stood up and hugged her.

"What did you want to tell me love" Luna asked her?

Kimi looked at her lover with excitement and a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"I have some exciting news Luna, I got a job in the palace" She announced!

Luna pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

"That's great Kimi I'm very happy for you" Luna told her.

Kimi pulled back from the hug to look at Luna in the eyes..

."My love you sound sad, what is the matter" Her lover questioned?

"I'm going to miss you is all" Luna said to her.

Kimi pulled her into a kiss and then hugged her tightly not wanting to let go.

When the day came for Kimi to leave Luna said her goodbyes and watched her lover leave. With her heart heavy Luna decided to go hunting to clear her mind.

Luna ran after the deer that was to become her and her mother's dinner that her bow she shoots at the deer and it nearly hits it but the animal moved at the last second possible to avoid the arrow. She drew another arrow out of her quiver and prepared to fire it. A cold wind made her shiver from the thin jacket she wore. She shot her weapon and as her arrow hit its target the deer fell to the ground with a full thump and went completely still. She slung her bow over her shoulder and walked over to her kill and pulled out the arrow cleaned it in a rag and put it back in her quiver. She smile and hauled her kill home so her mother could skin it and make it's meat into a stew.

As she Approached the gates of the village her mother rushed out to greet her.

"Welcome home my dear" her mother said warmly.

As her mother's warm voice washed over her she felt instantly at home.

Her mother took her bow and quiver to lighten her weight load and Luna couldn't help but notice the look of concern on her mother's face.

" Is everything alright mama"? Luna asked.

"Everything is fine my dear" her mother told her.

"You know I can tell when someone is wrong" Luna told her mother.

Her mother smiled and turned to her daughter.

"You always could read me like a open book couldn't you"?her mother asked her.

Luna looked at her mother and cocked her head in a questioning manner.

" What is wrong"? Luna asked with worry in her eyes.

"I received a letter from Zeus your step father, he is requesting you to go to the ball he is holding to celebrate your coming of age". Her mother said seriously.

"Step father wants to see me"? Luna asked with a bitter tone.

"He has seen what a warrior you have become and now wants you to join him but my darling daughter I warn you now he will try to take your life before he will have you take his kingdom" he mother said hatefully.

"Take my life"? Luna said surprised.

Her mother nodded and continued

"When he banished you father you became the heir to the throne now that you are of age by the law of the gods he must acknowledge your right as his heir I suspect he will try to kill you to keep you from taking his throne. Luna told her daughter.

Luna remained silent as they reached their home in the middle of the village and opened the door to their home.

"Must I go"? Luna asked her.

Her mother looked at her as they walked inside and kicked off their sandals.

"My dear it is up to you, if you go to face him and prove your worth or if you are content with what you are, you must choose where your destiny lies" her mother told her as she kissed Luna's forehead.

" I will think it over first"Luna stated.

"You remind me of your father"her mother said lovingly.

"My father" Luna replied?

"Your father was your step father's son, we were lovers before I found out the king wanted me as a bride. At the time I was along with you and when he found out who fathered my child he banished his only son to the Ashland's." Her mother said sadly.

"Oh" Luna whispered.

"Your father was the Aquarius. The guardian of the waters of this world. He also had a power that when his life was in danger it would save him and I hope that has transferred to you. Your father was blessed by the great gods who made him a god when he swore to give his life to protect his people in their time of need". He mother told her.

Luna was shocked by this news and she looked at her mother.

"Is he alive?" Luna questioned and her mother's face turned into one of sadness.

"I am not sure, the last of I saw of was before your was banished to the land of ash." Her mother said with tears filling her eyes threatening to spill over. Luna sat the deer down and hugged her mama tightly as she mother held her necklace In her hand.

"This was his and now it is to be passed to you" her mother wept. Luna looked at her mother as she took the necklace. It was a circle that was a midnight blue color that could only be found in the realm of the gods. The symbol inside was the waves of Aquarius and a raven perching on the right side of the waves, this was the marking of the Aquarius and the raven was symbol of rebellion.

"This was my father's"? Luna asked curiously.

"Yes" her mother replied quietly.

Luna placed the chain around her neck and it hung down and came to rest over heart which was was thumping against her rib cage. Luna tucked it into her shirt and went back to the deer she had Luna and her mother has eaten and washed the plates Luna looked at her mother.

"I decided I am going to answer the summons. I will go and show him I am my father's daughter and I carry on the Aquarius blood line and I will set out on my quest to find my father and bring him home once again" Luna said proudly.

Luna glowed with determination as she spoke of the great journey that now laid before her. Luna's mother watched as her daughter spoke and she smiled as any proud parent would.

"You are ready my love" her mother said with pride.

Luna looked to her mother who was shining with wisdom.

"I have one final thing for you that was for you when you came of age" her mother said standing and she went into her sewing room and opened a hidden compartment in the wall.

"Your father had a great blacksmith make this when we learn we were having a girl" her mother told her.

Her mother handed her a sword that was kept within a black sheath. Pulling it out and examining the blade she discovered it was a katana and the blade was engraved with cherry blossoms. Luna returned the blade to its sheath and hugged her mother close. It soon became late and Luna retired to her room to rest before her journey tomorrow but she was unable to sleep. Her mind drifted and she thought of how much she missed Kimi and what would happen if she met her father. Would he know her? Would he love her even though it had been so long? She began to wonder if she would lose her life to Zeus or would she defeat him and take her rightful place as ruler of these lands.

Luna awoke before dawn and dressed quickly. She put of her traveling clothes which were a gray pair of training pants which stopped just below her knees and and a black undershirt and a blue kimono top which tied at the side. She placed her sword on her back and left her hair slipped on her father's necklace which she tucked under her shirts out of view. She packed her travel bag with everything she might need on her journey to Zeus her bag packed with all the necessary items for her journey she started breakfast for herself and her mother. She made eggs and mixed it with the remaining meat from their dinner the night before. When the meal was ready Luna put them on plates and brought one to her mother who was still asleep. Her mother woke up when Luna pushed open her door and sat up and leaned on her headboard.

"Thank you love" her mother said sweetly.

She handed her mother plate and sat at the door of the bed. Luna ate her food silently. Her mother saw this and put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It will be alright my dear" she said calmly.

Luna smiled as her mother's words gave her hope. She kissed her mother's forehead and said goodbye as she set out on her journey.

Her step father's palace was about a day's walk from her village. She walked along the dirt path that would soon lead to the main path of the busy city. The city was huge but all the same welcoming. Smells of freshly cooked meats and fish as well as stir fry clung to the air of the downtown marketplace. She made her way to the stone steps of the palace just as the last hues of red and orange we're leaving the sky. The guard's eyes her suspension as she approached the main gate of the palace

" Who are you and what is your business here girl" the first guard rudely asked her?

"My name is Luna I was summoned here by the king Zeus. I am his step daughter" Luna retorted at the guard.

The guards face twisted in anger and he rose his hand to strike Luna but as he brought it down a hand grabbed the guard's arm.

"It's not polite to hit a lady" and cloaked figure said.

"She's a disrespectful brat who doesn't know her place" the angry guard retorted.

The cloaked male squeezed the guards arm and the guard grunted in guard yanked his arm free from the strangers iron grip and rubbed it.

"Get moving before I change my mind"

He huffed at them.

The stranger stood close to Luna and the processed into the palace gates together. Luna stopped when they came to a court yard.

"Thank you for helping me sir but I must ask why" Luna questioned the mysterious male.

"My name is Kato, I was summoned here from the Ashland's by the king" Kato bowed to Luna as he spoke.

The king Zeus came out to greet them with a smug look on his face.

"Well it's about time my dear step daughter I was beginning to think you weren't coming"his voice was full of hatred. He started to put his hand on Luna's shoulder but she moved away.

"Do not touch me I do not know you enough to trust you in such a way. I've heard the stories and saw the scars you have left on my mother" Luna spoke with anger and a hint of fear in her voice.

The king grabbed Luna by the arm and drug her close to his face and grabbed her by the chin.

"You will not defy me girl do you understand" he said as he threw Luna to the ground where she smacked her head on a rock.

"You will dress for the party and be back down both of you" he said angrily as he turned to Kato.

"You should be lucky I let you come back to see your wretch of a daughter come of age" the king stated.

Luna slowly sat up and watched Zeus walk back to where he had come from. Slowly she stoop back up until the world started to spin and she fell but Kato caught her before she hit the hard ground.

"Easy" he said

That was the last thing she heard before her world went black was her father's voice.

Luna sat straight up in the soft bed she had been placed in. She heard footsteps outside her door and she quickly got up from the bed and located her sword and drew it and she waited. The door swung open and Kato entered the room only to see the bed empty. He turned and came face with Luna's sword. His eyes widened and he put his hands in defense.

"I mean you no harm Luna I swear" he told the frightened girl.

"Who are you!" Luna yelled at him her eyes starting to fill with unshed tears.

"My name is Kato as I said before and I know it's strange but I'm your father. I fell in love with Tumi your mother she was the royal healer and I got injured in battle and she patched me up. We soon became lovers and we found we were having a child and I planned on asking her to be my wife but my father beat me to it but when he found about our relationship he got angry and he banished me when he found out about you. Now he has brought you here to eliminate the threat to his rule. Luna he is going to kill you if he gets the chance." Kato's chest huffed as he told his daughter everything he had found out. He reached out and pushed the sword down and pulled his daughter into a tight hug*

"I'm so sorry I left you and your mother" he said sadly

"She missed you terribly and still awaits your return" Luna said to her father with a smile.

After talking with her father for a while and telling him more about her mother and her life in the village. The door opened once more and both Luna and her father looked up to see who it was.

"Kimi!?" Luna said in surprise

"Luna?" Kimi said

Kimi ran and tackled her lover to the ground and she started to cry. Her father looked at the odd sight before him.

"Luna who's this?" Kimi asked her

"This is my father Kato" Luna said as she got up and hugged Kimi close.

Kato shook the Kimi's hand and smiled at the pair.

"I must dress for the party I will be back in a while"he said to Luna and then he quietly left the room.

Kimi helped Luna dress in a light blue dress.

"If I make it out of this alive I will become the queen" Luna said quietly.

"Yes I know love. That will be the end of us won't it?" Kimi questioned Luna as she folded her hand in front of her and she lowered her head.

Luna spun around and looked at the younger girl and then tilted her head up.

"Never will I be without you Kimi I don't care about rules. If I become queen I'll make you my wife you will have me."

Luna said

"Can you do that? Isn't it forbidden?" Kimi asked.

"I do not care about rules. It's my kingdom I will do what I wish and marry whom I see fit. Will you have me?" Luna asked her again.

"Yes I will marry you love" Kimi said as she kissed the taller girl.

"I must head down soon but please take my sword and keep it close if I need it. She handed her the precious sword and kissed her.

Kimi only nodded and held it close.

Luna met her father in the stairwell and took his arm.

"You look beautiful my darling daughter" he said and Luna smiled and nodded. He no longer wore the cloak to life his face or clothes. He now wore the colors of royalty and his hair was bound by a black band.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded. The proceeded into the great hall until they were in front of Zeus. They bowed respectfully even though it disgusted them. Zeus stood and asked Luna to dance. She took his hand reluctantly and he lead her out to the dance floor. As they danced he told her that he was going to give her a choice to either join his side or be killed.

Luna pulled away from him a disgusted look on her face.

"I wouldn't join you if my life depended on it" she spoke as she turned away and spotted her mother and she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down and say a silver dagger sticking out of her side.

"Oh it did you didn't know how much it did" he said to her.

"With her death my I shall rule until the end of time!" He shouted and the room got quiet.

Luna's body crumbled to the floor with a sickening thud. Kato rushed to where his daughter now lay bleeding. Luna squeezed her father's arm and watched as her mother ran over to them.

"I regret nothing in my life" she gasped as her mother pulled the blade out and tried to stop the bleeding.

Her parents held their dying daughter in their arms and their tears mixed together as they fell onto Luna's clothing. Kimi came forward and sank to her knees and placed Luna's sword next to her and gripped the dead girl's hand. Zeus laughed evilly as he watched Luna die but it was silenced as Lunas necklace came into view and as her blood touched it it began to glow. Luna's body and sword floated high into the air and the blue glow engulfed her entire body. Her wound closed and her eyes snapped opened. Her eyes glowed a green color and her hair floated around her. On her shoulder the symbol of Aquarius tattooed itself into her skin.

Her father stood and spoke

"The Aquarius bloodline has passed to her she now welds it power"

Her sword too glowed blue and stood waiting for a command.

"zeus supposed king of this land, you have tried to take my life from me because I was a supposed threat to you kingdom. You banished my father from this land because he fell in love with your royal healer. You abused my mother until she was scarred and beaten and she escaped to raise me in the safety of a secret place so you wouldn't kill me your crimes against my family and against this kingdom are unforgiving but because I have respect for my father's I will give a choice, you can leave for the Ashland's and never return or you can face the wrath of my blade. She spoke with wisdom and her sword pointed at Zeus.

Zeus drew his sword and prepared to fight.

"You made your choice"Luna said lowly. Her blade flew at him and before he could raise his sword Luna's blade cut his head clean off and his body burned to ashes and was blown away by a non-existent wind.

Luna was set back on her feet and turned to face everyone in the hall.

"With Zeus dead and my father banished under his rule I am now the heir to this throne, to this kingdom but I ask you the people what it is you want" Luna spoke loudly.

The entire hall clapped for her and that sealed the deal. Luna turned to her parents and her lover. Kimi hugged her tightly and her parents just laughed. While her parents excused themselves to catch up Luna hugged Kimi closer and sighed happily.

The days passed quickly and soon it was the day of Luna's coronation. Outside the kingdom was buzzing with excitement about their soon to be queen.

Luna's mother enter the room and spoke

"Ready my dear?" Luna nodded and Kimi took her arm as the walked to the throne room where her father waited with two crowns.

Kimi looked at Luna and said

"Why are there two crowns Luna?"

Luna smiled and hugged her

"You'll see my dear you'll see."

Luna said to her as she walked to her father and sat in the throne.

Her father gave her the oath and placed the crown upon her head. The weight gave Luna a smile and she stood and addressed her people.

" My people I must admit I have no idea of how to do this on my own but with your help and patience we will work together to make this kingdom a place light and beautiful. I will not become my grandfather I will become a fair leader" She spoke with confidence.

" I ask you to do nothing but your hardest" Luna said.

Everyone clapped and stoop and Luna smiled.

"All hail queen Luna the first!" Someone shouted.

Everyone bowed including her parents and her lover.

"Mother, father do not bow before me please you are my equals" Luna said to them. She continued walking.

"Kimi my lover you will not bow to me either not when you hold my heart" Luna said to her as she placed the other crown on her head.

"Luna?" Kimi looked at her and touched her crown.

"Will you be my wife and my queen?" Luna asked her shyly.

"Yes!" Kimi yelled.

"All hail queen Kimi the first!"Luna shouted and everyone clapped harder.

Luna hugged her soon to be wife and slipped a ring on her left ring finger and on her left ring finger there was a matching band and kissed the younger girl. They would marry and adopt children and live the long year of their immortality


End file.
